Sosuke Aizen x Yumichika Ayasegawa
by KenpachiHisagi
Summary: Yumichika is raped by Aizen. A bit of Izuru x Gin on the side. One shot. Yaoi. Rape. Non-Con.


Yumichika groaned softly as opened his eyes. The first thing that he noticed was that he wasn't in the squad eleven barracks anymore. He wasn't actually in the soul society anymore. He didn't know where he was, the room was barely lit and he couldn't sense any spiritual pressure at all.

He tried to get up off of the bed that he had been placed on but found it impossible. There wasn't any type of binding on his body, at least none that he could see or feel. Yet it still felt as if something was making it so he couldn't move.

"Spiritual pressure," Yumichika said softly to himself, "but whose?"

He knew that he had felt the spiritual pressure before but he couldn't tell from where. The pressure was powerful, possibly even as strong as his captain's was. Once again he tried to get up, but couldn't.

The door opened to the room he was in and light flooded it. He lifted his head the best he could and felt the color drained from his face. Standing right there in the doorway was none other than Sosuke Aizen.

"So you're awake." His smooth voice said.

"Where the hell am I?" Yumichika asked, un-beautifully.

"You are in Las Noches in my chambers." Aizen said with no emotion.

His voice sent chills down Yumichika's spine. Yumichika tried once again to get up, this time trying to release his spiritual pressure to its max. But it didn't work at all. He wasn't able to escape from the man.

"Why am I here?" The pretty boy questioned.

"You are here for my amusement."

As he spoke Yumichika suddenly became aware of the fact that there was nothing on his body. His bare flesh was resting against the soft blankets on the bed. He started struggling again, but of course his body didn't move even an inch.

"Let me go!" Yumichika demanded.

Aizen smirked and walked into the room, closing the door. He walked over to the bed, stripping as he did so. Yumichika felt his face heat up as he saw the naked form of the traitor. The man's body was beautiful; there was absolutely no flaw on the body.

The man didn't speak again as he twisted Yumichika's body around so that he was lying on his stomach. Yumichika let out a surprised yelp as the man did so. Tears started to stain the pillow that his head was now pressed against. He tried to speak again, to demand to be let go, but the pillow muffled his speech.

The brown haired man roughly stroked the round mound of flesh that was Yumichika's ass. "Perfect," the man said with satisfaction. Yumichika cried harder and hoped that the man would be gentle. But, with it being Aizen, his wish wasn't granted.

In one rough thrust, Aizen slammed in to the hilt. He groaned at the tightness as he could feel Yumichika's blood work as lube. Yumichika bit down on the pillow, hard, as the tear stain grew larger.

The traitor pulled completely out before slamming roughly back in. He let out a loud moan of pleasure and started aiming his thrusts. Aizen wanted to make the squad eleven member feel the worst possible embarrassment. His goal was quickly reached when he heard the muffled sound of a moan escape the other.

He grabbed him roughly by the hair and lifted his head up and bit his ear roughly. Yumichika let out a mix between a cry and a moan. He hated that his body was reacting the way that it was. In his mind, it was the worst type of weakness to have his body grow hard at a time like this.

"P-Please," he begged "let me go!"

Aizen ignored his pleas and continued to slam into his tight heat. He aimed his thrusts so that each one hit the pretty boy's prostate dead on. The smaller closed his eyes as he bit his lip, trying to stop any sound from coming out. The force of the bite caused blood to harshly fall from his lips.

Aizen chuckled softly and pried open Yumichika's mouth and thrusted his fingers into the man's mouth. Yumichika whimpered and weakly bit down on them; his strength slowly leaving his body. He knew that he wouldn't last much longer not only was his physical strength leaving his body, his will power was also.

The brown haired man smirked as he felt the body under him tense as it came with one last thrust. Yumichika cried out softly, his heart pounding in his chest. After a few more thrusts, Aizen released his seed inside the unwilling body. He pulled out and left the room without a single backwards glance.

Yumichika felt the spiritual pressure holding his body down release him. After he was recovered enough to move, he quickly left hoping to be able to find his way back to the soul society. He felt a gentle hand touch his shoulder, causing him to jump. When he turned around he saw the worried face of Gin Ichimaru.

"Yumichika," he said in a slightly pained voice.

Before Yumichika could answer, he felt the soft fabric of Gin's haori wrap around his naked form. It was then that he noticed that the silver haired man was about six months pregnant. Neither of them said anything as Gin opened a gate to the Soul Society.

"Come on," he said gently pushing him through the gate.

The two of them were met by the captain of squads two, four, six, eight, ten, eleven, and thirteen. When they saw the conditions of the two men, one heavily pregnant, and the other with a bruised body and bloodied body, they knew not to attack. Instead Yumichika was quickly brought to squad four barracks for recovery and Gin was put under the supervision of Izuru Kira; the father of his child.


End file.
